It has been noted by many bus companies that in a case where a bus stop is provided with a timetable which indicates the time, it is estimated that a bus will pass that particular stop, thus, usage of the bus and therefore generated fares increase. However, the actual displaying of a timetable at a bus stop does present problems. Prior art signs or displays located at bus stops are likely to cause injury to pedestrians and are also susceptible to being vandalized.
Published United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2214691A of the applicant discloses a display device having means for attachment to a support such as a pole, the display device being cylindrical in shape and having a surface adapted to support and display an information bearing sheet such as a timetable, the display device being co-axial with the pole when attached thereto.
The display device is rotatable about its longitudinal axis and is provided with a domed top and a domed end, whereby no sharp corners or edges are provided on the device.